Baby Captain
by emilykay21
Summary: Babys are a wonderful gift. A wonderful...and unexpected gift is given to Maria and Steve. Maria finds out she's pregnant. Maria/Steve. Multi-chapter. Again my summaries suck! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I've been kind of AWAL. I got caught up in personal matters. But here's something new I started. I actually deleted my story 'Dirty Little Secret' off her because it was literally going nowhere. I did not like it; I had no idea what to write for chapter 3. I'm sorry! You know if you liked it but I was stuck. I never would've finished it. So, try and enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the characters!**

Maria Hill sat solid as a rock on the cold tile of the bathroom. She looked up at the door, realizing any of the female SHIELD workers could walk in, it was of course a public bathroom. She sighed loudly and gripped the plastic stick tighter. She ran a hand through her dark hair. This was the longest 5 minutes of her life. She checked her watch for the last time and looked down at the stick. She looked at the positive sign and swallowed. Her throat tightened and she breathed quickly and loud. She threw the stick after she jumped from hearing her name.

"Maria?" Steve was on the other side. "Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine, I'll be out in a sec"

Maria heard his footsteps as he walked away from the door. She sighed and stood up. She examined herself in the mirror. Her hair fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a ratty, old T shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She walked over and picked the stick up of the ground. She stared at it. Hearing her name again, this time from Natasha, she dropped the stick in the wastebasket and left the bathroom. Her footsteps were quick as she tried to avoid everyone by going straight to bed. But, sure enough as she walked by the only room with a light on, she was stopped.

"Hey Maria! Come and join the party." Stark motioned for her to enter the room.

All the Avengers were sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. Maria entered the room. Steve stopped his conversation with Clint and gave her a smile. She gave a forced smile right back to her boyfriend.

"Come, have a drink!" Natasha gave her a soft smile.

"Uh, not thirsty" Maria declined since alcohol and babies don't really mix.

"What?" Pepper was utterly shocked. "Agent Hill turning down a drink, I've got to say I'm a little bit surprised".

Maria gave a soft, forced chuckle, "I'm going to bed anyway."

"Party pooper" Tony commented like a little kid.

"Goodnight guys" Maria turned and walked out the door.

Much to Maria's surprise, Steve did not follow her out. Of course Maria finds out she's pregnant and Steve chooses this one time not to be the perfect boyfriend. She reaches her room but decides to walk a little bit longer to Steve's room. She goes straight to his dresser. She opens the drawer and takes out a shirt. The fabric hits her knees. She inhales the scent of his shirt and climbs into his bed. A few minutes later Steve appears in the room. He walks in and undresses, thinking Maria had already gone to sleep. He climbs into bed wearing only his boxers. She turns so she's facing him.

"Oh" He sees that she is awake. "Hi".

He gives her a grin and he kisses her.

"Hi" She says pulling away from the kiss a few seconds later.

He grabbed her hand, "Are you alright Maria? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Maria wanted to tell him; she was going to but, "Nope, nothing at all. Goodnight". She kissed him quickly and turned away from him. Maria closed her eyes and drifted into a deep and forced sleep.

Natasha woke up and put on her normal cat suit. She walked out of her room and down the hall. Clint walked next to her.

"Good morning gorgeous" He said.

"Hi Clint" Natasha hurried down the hall. She continued to the bathroom. She opened the women's door with a sigh. She gripped the sides of the counter and yawned. She groaned when she dropped her phone. She bent over to pick it up; something distracted her after she grabbed it. She looked curiously at the stick in the basket. Natasha stood back up, her eyebrows furrowed. She walked out of the room. You could hear her quick footsteps miles away. But she stopped in a room with a table. There sat Maria, her hands wrapped tightly around a cup of coffee. Pepper was next to her. Her strawberry hair pulled in a ponytail. She was typing away on her blackberry. Bruce, the only man in the room, sat next to Pepper. He was reading the newspaper.

Natasha strode into the room, "Alright, which one of you is pregnant?"

They all looked up quickly.

"Well it's not me" Bruce said. He stood up. "This looks like a girl's conversation. I don't think I'll be needed here".

He left the room and Natasha sat down next to Pepper.

"Pepper, are you pregnant?" Natasha immediately thought it was Pepper. That relieved Maria.

"What?" Pepper asked shocked. "No!"

Natasha gasped loudly, "You're pregnant aren't you!"

"No Natasha I'm not. Why would you even think that?" Pepper asked calmly.

"The pregnancy test sitting in the wastebasket" Natasha said. "The _positive_ pregnancy test".

Pepper went back to her blackberry "Well it's not mine".

Natasha sighed, she looked at Maria. Maria finally noticed her staring, "What? No". Maria stuttered.

"Well, whatever" Natasha sighed and stood up. "I'm done interrogating".

"You're not going to ask any other SHIELD agents?" Pepper asked.

"I don't care if any of them are pregnant. They aren't my best friends" Natasha gave a soft smile.

Pepper grinned, "You love us".

"I don't love" Natasha walked out of the room leaving Pepper chuckling. The room got quiet; Maria continued to grip her mug. She needed to tell someone it was killing her. If Coulson was alive he would've known. He would've been the first one she told.

"I'm pregnant" Maria said suddenly.

Pepper looked up, her eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant" Maria repeated.

"I heard you" Pepper said. "Are-are you sure?"

Maria nodded, "I'm positive...the test was positive".

"Does Steve know?" Pepper asked.

Maria shook her head no. She continued to look straight forward the whole conversation. Her slender hands wrapped around the mug. Her cat suit covered legs crossed under the table. They sat in silence; Pepper didn't know how to respond.

"You need to tell him" Pepper finally said.

"I know...I will" Maria said softly.

"When?" Pepper asked.

"Soon" Maria lied.

"Maria, why are you holding off telling him? Steve is an angel of a guy! In fact he'll probably be thrilled about the baby. It's not like he'll reject you. Why are you scared?" Pepper held her friend's hand tightly.

"I-I don't know" Maria choked.

"Well you need to tell him" Pepper said.

Maria swallowed, "I will".

"No, now" Pepper said sternly.

"What?" Maria looked at her.

"You heard me, now. Go tell him now" Pepper said.

"What? Pep I can't!" Maria said as Pepper forced her to stand up.

Pepper headed to the door, "Come on, before I go tell him myself".

Maria reluctantly followed her at the door. Maria grabbed onto Pepper's arm like a young kid but Pepper continued to walk, strong and tall. Pepper's heals clicked furiously as they walked to the main base. Maria was practically dragging her back. They reached the main base and Maria straightened up.

"Oh I'm definitely not telling him now" Maria said quietly to Pepper as she saw everyone sitting around the table.

"Yes you are" Pepper said quickly and softly. "Go".

Maria cleared her throat and met Steve halfway, noticing he was already walking towards her with a smile.

"Hi" He kissed her. "I didn't get to give you a good morning kiss".

"Steve" Maria said.

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something"

**TBC**

**Ta da! There's chapter one. Sorry for the cliffy! I have no idea what Steve's reaction is going to be. Ok well that's not true. It's definitely going to be a good one! Obviously, Steve's perfect! But I don't know how I'm going to write it or what he's going to say so please bear with me! Thanks for reading review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I left you hanging with the last chapter, I didn't know how else to end it. Anyway here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

_"Steve" Maria said._

_"Yes?" Steve responded._

_"I need to tell you something"_

Everyone was now paying attention to them, not whatever they were doing before.

"Yeah" Steve said. "What is it?"

Maria opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Maria?" Steve said.

"You know it can wait" Maria turned on her heels. But Pepper was there to stop her.

"No do it now" Pepper said.

Stark shot up in his chair, "Wait what is she doing?"

Pepper glared at him, "Sit down".

He did what she told him.

Maria walked back over to Steve.

"What do you need to tell me Maria?" Steve asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Maria tried to speak, but all that was coming out was 'I'.

Steve looked at her and so did everyone else in the room. Luckily it was just Avengers in the room; none of the fellow SHIELD agents had shown up yet.

"I-I-I'm" Maria started. "I'm...pregnant" Maria finished with a sigh.

Steve just stood there. There was no reaction. He just looked at her, then her stomach, then back into her eyes. Maria looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh no, you're mad" Maria said. She turned to Pepper, "See he's mad! Why did you make me tell him?"

Maria looked back at Steve.

"So you're pregnant?" Steve asked.

Maria only nodded.

"Like with a baby?" Steve asked.

"No you idiot with a dog" Stark interjected.

Pepper shushed him.

Maria laughed softly, "Yes Steve with a baby".

"M-m-my baby?" Steve stuttered.

"No it's not yours" They ignored Stark's interjection.

"Yes, of course it's yours" Maria smiled.

"It's mine Capsicle" Stark threw out.

Once again he was ignored.

"So, you're not mad?" Maria asked.

"What?" Steve smiled. "Of course I'm not mad! Maria you're carrying my baby."

Maria smiled as he kissed her forehead. He held her hands and kissed her lips softly.

Tony gagged and Pepper swatted his shoulder since he was sitting down. Suddenly, Fury entered the room.

"Alright stop being happy, I've got a mission for you".

He walked past Steve and Maria, whose lips were still attached.

"You two" Fury boomed. "Get off of each other. I don't need to see that". Maria and Steve pulled apart. Steve walked to his seat next to Clint.

Clint patted his back and whispered to him, "Congrats buddy".

Steve shot back a thank you.

Maria took her respective spot next to Fury. She was looking responsible as ever. Her hands behind her back, following Fury wherever he went. Her face was straight. Steve looked at her, trying to get her to look at him. But when Maria is in 'Agent Hill' mode there is no fazing her. When Steve first met her he was a little afraid of her. He still had a huge crush on her but he was just afraid she'd punch right in the face if he admitted it. But he cracked her hard shell by becoming friends with her at first. He was there when she needed him. Steve was in fact the one who actually got her to turn off her 'Agent Hill' mode when she wasn't working. Before she was like that all the time. But Steve got to her, just look at where they are now.

"So this mission sir?" Maria said.

"Right" Fury said. They all listened closely as he explained the mission. They would be going to some place in India and would return in 2 weeks. "Dismissed" Fury said after he finished explaining the mission.

Steve walked over to Maria with a smile on his face.

"When will you be leaving?" Maria asked him.

"Weren't you listening Miss. Hill?" Steve said slyly.

"No" She smiled.

"Next Monday" Steve said.

Natasha walked over to them, "Congrats you two".

Maria gave her friend a hug, "Thank you Natasha".

"So you're going to keep it?" Stark appeared next to them.

"Of course we're going to keep it!" Maria said. Maria was about to speak but Fury called her over. It was back to work for her.

After a long day of following Fury around the base Maria went to take a shower. She went into her room and grabbed some pajamas out of her drawer. She went into the bathroom and closed the door with a sigh. She unzipped the front of her cat suit. After undressing completely she stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin. Maria jumped a mile when she felt a pair of hands on her bare hips. She squealed and turned around. There stood Steve with a grin on his face.

"Don't do that!" She swatted his shoulder. "You scared me".

"Who else would it have been?" He laughed softly.

She shrugged; there was a grin on her face. She leaned in and kissed his lips. There were droplets of water on both of their lips. Her fingers were tangled in his wet hair. He turned her around and backed her in the cool wall, deepening the kiss. Maria moaned as Steve's hands traveled down her back. Suddenly they heard someone coming in the room. Steve's eyes widened. Maria heard her name being called.

"Maria!" It was Natasha. "Maria!"

"Um, I'm in the shower!" Maria didn't want Natasha coming in. Maria's shower was all glass. If Steve wasn't in there she wouldn't have cared. Natasha was her best friend; they'd seen each other naked plenty of times. Most recently, when Maria was showing off her new strapless dress to Natasha. She lost weight and couldn't fit into anymore, the top slid right off.

"Maria I-" Natasha had already walked into the bathroom. "Whoa".

Natasha turned around awkwardly, "I am so sorry you guys". Natasha headed out the door.

"It's alright!" Maria called back to her. The door closed with a slam.

"I'm going to-" Steve stepped out of the shower before finishing his sentence.

He gave Maria a goofy smile after wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the room. After actually bathing Maria stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She stepped into her room and looked at Steve lying on her bed. He looked up from his book.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" Maria said to him.

They could hear the rest of the team in a room down the hall.

"Come on" Maria said.

"No" Steve said.

"Oh come on Steve" Maria practically dragged him out of bed.

They walked down the hall and her tiny hand grabbed his. She smiled up at him and looked down giving her a smile in return.

"Oh hey Steve" Stark said as they walked into the room.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. Maria and Steve sat down.

"We hear you gave Natasha quite the show today" Stark said.

"Ok, Maria was there too" Steve shot back.

"Yeah but I've seen Maria naked plenty of times" Natasha started.

"Really?" Stark perked up.

Pepper glared at him and grabbed his arm, "No".

"So, she's nothing special" Natasha finished.

"Hey!" Maria said.

Natasha gave her an apologetic look.

"Anyway I am very sorry I walked in on you two" Natasha said to Maria and Steve.

"I told you I was in the shower!" Maria said.

"Apparently that doesn't stop Natasha…ever" Tony said.

Natasha glared at him.

Stark continued to crack jokes left and right. Every once and awhile, if the jokes/comments were _really_ bad, Pepper would reprimand Tony.

"Alright, if this is all we're going to talk about I'm going to bed" Steve stood up.

"Aw Steve" Natasha said, but he had already left.

Maria stood up and said her goodnights. She left the room following Steve. But somehow he had already made it back to his room. She walked in and leaned against the doorframe. He was shirtless, changing into only his boxers.

"Hi" She said softly.

He turned around, "Hi Maria".

She sat on the bed, "Come here". She patted the seat next to her.

She rubbed her thumb on his soft cheek. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly.

"Don't worry about all them. They're just annoying. They only wish they were as sexy and funny and sweet as you are" With each word her lips got closer to his neck. She placed a kiss below his earlobe.

He chuckled softly, "I just get tired of Stark sometimes you know?"

Maria nodded, listening.

"I know I can be a little gullible and lack common sense but I wish they all wouldn't use that against me" Steve said. "I'm new here; heck I'm new to this decade"

"I just don't want our child to hate me. I don't want them to think I'm a fool" Steve continued.

"Oh honey, our child isn't going to hate you. You're their father, how could they hate you? They will not thing you're a fool" Maria said. "And by the time they're born you'll be an expert at the 'new age'"

Steve gave her a smile, "Thank you".

She grabbed his chin, "Mmm you're welcome". She kissed him, "I love you".

She smiled at him and he said, "I love you too".

"Let's go to bed" She said and went to turn the light off.

They climbed into bed, gave each other one last kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC**

**There's chapter 2! I'm not a huge fan of it, but let me know what you guys think. Guys, I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of chapter's to this. Hopefully you'll all stay with me through this story. Thanks and reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy guys! So I am so sorry this took so long to post! I've been so distracted and busy! I have driving school three times a week and babysitting twice a week. But I hope this was worth the wait, enjoy chapter 3!**

**2 and half months pregnant**

Maria woke up one day after they had returned from the mission on India, to a loud bang she shot up and bed and woke up Steve. The emergency lights were flashing and people were running around the base. Maria got out of bed and took off the shirt she was wearing. She pulled on the cat suit quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve responded as well and got out of the bed.

"Uh what does it look like I'm doing?" She stated dumbly.

"I don't think you should be fighting" Steve said and walked out the door carefully.

"Steve" She hissed. "I'm only 10 weeks pregnant"

Although she was upset, she laughed to herself as Steve walked down the hall in his boxers and a T shirt. She followed him to where his Captain America suit. In the room was Stark; 'suiting up'

They continued to argue, "Are you two really fighting? Really..._now_?" Stark said.

"I just don't think you should be fighting while you're-" Maria cut Steve off by turning around and firing her gun. The man hit the ground with a thud.

"You were saying?" Maria smiled.

"Let's go" Steve suited up and the two were on their way. Stark followed closely behind. Somehow they had all been separated as they walked down the hall. Maria gripped her gun as she lost sight of Steve. She wiped off the blood that was trickling down her cheek. She dropped the ground seeing someone fire at her. She looked up quickly and fired at him, knocking him to the ground. Maria stood up and made her way to the main base as it quieted down. But there she saw where all the noise had gone. All the Avengers were in there fighting off the men. Most off the men were dropping quickly, there were few left. She glanced to her right and noticed a man near the main computer system. He was fidgeting with some chords. She pulled out her gun and shot him. Immediately after she did that she felt a searing pain in her right thigh. Maria dropped her gun and winced in pain. She tried to collect herself like she would, but she was in immense pain. She felt something hit her head and she cried out in pain.

"Maria!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

When Maria woke up she was laying on a long metal table. Her eyes opened slowly and the first person she saw was Bruce.

"Oh, you're awake" He said.

Her head was pounding; she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She tried to move but an immediate pain shot through her leg. She winced and Bruce turned back to look at her.

"Don't move" He chuckled.

She looked down and noticed he had already managed to patch her up. She sighed, knowing Steve was right, and laid her head back to down.

"You need to be more careful" He said. "You're protecting not only yourself but that baby growing inside of you. And I don't think you want to hurt him...her?"

She sighed, "We're waiting to find out the sex of the baby".

"Right, well either way please just be more careful Maria" Bruce said. "I don't think now is the best time for you to be fighting".

Maria sighed as she looked to right and saw Steve walking in the room. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. He pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed softly with his thumb.

"I hate to say it" Steve started. "But, I told you so".

She swatted his side and he chuckled.

"This could've happened even if I wasn't pregnant." Maria said.

"Yes but for our baby's safety I don't think you should be fighting" Steve said.

"Steve, I'll be fine" Maria said.

"Pretty soon you're not even going to be able to fit into that cat suit" Bruce chuckled. "I'll you're going to want to do is eat".

Maria threw the nearest item at Bruce, which happened to just be a pen. The men chuckled and Bruce walked back over to Maria.

"Alright let me clean your leg up and then you can go beat up Steve" Bruce laughed softly.

He wiped the remaining blood up around the wound. He threw the towel in the trash and allowed her to sit up. She tried to stand but wobbled, Steve caught her with a grin.

"Right, numbing will wear off in a few minutes" Bruce said.

She glared at him. Maria squealed suddenly when Steve picked her up. He carried her bridal style and her arms wrapped around his neck. He carried her with ease. He walked out the door. Maria didn't usually like any sort of PDA, especially at work. But considering she couldn't walk, Maria allowed Steve to carry her. It was late by the time this incident was all over. He carried her into his room. He sat her down gently onto the bed. His fingers went to the zipper on the front of the cat suit. She looked into his blue eyes as he stared back into hers. She breathed heavily, their faces inches apart. He unzipped the suit and peeled it off her. He stood up, leaving her sitting in her underwear. She watched him walk to his dresser. She yawned; he smiled and returned with a T shirt. He helped her pull it over her head. He laid her gently down into the unmade bed. He pulled the covers over her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm" Maria moaned. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you, Steve".

He smiled, "I love you too, Maria".

She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

**End chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. I'm planning on 2 more chapters for this story. There will possibly be a sequel to this story. Actually, most likely there will be one. Anyway, again sorry this chapter was so delayed! I will have the last 2 up faster. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Here's chapter 4. I'm actually really pleased with the way this chapter turned out! So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters, except Dr. Connors.**

**4 months later, 6 months pregnant**

Natasha wandered down the hall one morning. She stopped when she heard a peculiar noise. Her brows furrowed realizing it was coming from Steve's room.

'Really you guys? Now, it's 8 in the morning!' She thought, rolling her eyes.

The door was barely open. The noise sounded like a groan and a whine as she got closer. A look of disgust appeared on her face. She was curious as to what was going on in there. It didn't sound normal, so she opened the door. There on the floor sat Maria Hill. She sat in her underwear, trying to get on her cat suit. All she got on were the legs. She wasn't getting anything over that stomach! Maria continues to groan and pull until she finally noticed Natasha.

"Oh...honey" Natasha laughed softly. She got down next to Maria. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just want my suit to fit again" Maria said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're never going to get that thing on" Natasha started. "Maria, you're huge!"

Suddenly, Maria started crying.

"Oh...oh! No, don't cry!"

Maria's hormones were a little out of whack. Maria Hill never cried, she really didn't show much emotion. But these messed up hormones were showing a different side of her that would haunt her forever. Natasha gave Maria a tissue; she even wiped the tears off for her friend.

"I'm sorry Maria, you're not huge" Natasha said softly.

Natasha really needed Pepper here she was much better at...well, feelings. She wondered if Pepper had arrived yet. Natasha had to get working, but she didn't want to leave Maria. It's not like she was like that usually, but even when she's not a total mess Maria must get bored back here doing nothing.

"After you have that baby you can put the suit on" Natasha said.

Maria smiled, "Thanks Nat".

Natasha stood up, "Alrighty then". Natasha helped her pregnant friend up.

Suddenly they heard whistling. Steve walked in the room. He stopped his whistling and furrowed his brows at Maria, who was standing there in her underwear.

"She's all yours" Natasha patted Steve's shoulder and left the room.

Steve looked at Maria with a pitiful smile, "What are you doing?"

"I just want this thing out of me" She groaned.

He kissed her forehead, "3 more months".

She sighed and he said, "Now let's get you some clothes. We've got a doctors appointment to get to. Don't we?"

Maria groaned remembering the appointment Steve made them. She found it unnecessary but he insisted they needed to see a real doctor. Maria just planned on having that baby right here.

_"Maria you need to see a real doctor" Steve followed Maria into the base._

_"I don't see why" Maria shot back._

_"You can't have this baby here" Steve said. "There is no one here that is certified to do that type of thing"._

_Maria turned and looked at Bruce. Bruce finally looked up and met her gaze, "Oh no. No, that is where I draw the line" He shook his head. "I am not delivering your child."_

_Steve looked at her, "You're having our baby in a hospital. You need to have it in a hospital"_

_"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Maria said._

_Really bad._

Steve made their bed while Maria got dressed. She slipped some shoes on and they both walked out of the room. Maria held her aching back as she walked through the main base.

"Whoa! Hill you're huge" Stark chuckled.

"Tony, don't say that you're going to make her cry again" Natasha said quickly.

But instead of sobbing Maria slapped Stark right across the face.

"Angry hormones...hm, I like them better" Natasha said.

Tony held his face as Maria and Steve kept on walking and out the door.

They both sat quietly in the doctor's office waiting room. When they were finally called back they stood up quickly. Maria grabbed Steve's hand and guided him through a door. A nurse took them back to the room and said her doctor would be in soon. Soon came quickly as the doctor entered the room.

"Maria Hill?" She smiled warmly.

"That would be me" Maria said.

"And you must be Steve" The doctor said.

He nodded with a smile.

"Well I'm Dr. Connors; it's nice to meet you both." She said and looked at the clipboard lying on the counter. "So it says here you are 6 months along"

Maria nodded.

"Is this the first time you've come in to see a doctor?" She asked curiously.

Maria nodded again.

"Well better late then never right?" She smiled. The woman nodded to the table. Maria climbed onto the table, per request. She fixed the hospital gown the nurse gave her. After about a half an hour Dr. Connors was done freezing her stomach off with the cool gel. After talking the doctor left saying she'd be back in a minute and asked Maria to change. Dr. Connors did appear only a minute later.

"So do you two want to know the sex?" She asked before they left.

They both shook their head and Maria said, "No, all I care is that my baby is healthy"

"Your babies are perfectly healthy" Dr. Connors said with a smile.

"See we didn't need to come here Steve. Our babies are perfectly healthy. Let's go" Maria walked out the open door.

But Steve stood still, in shock. Maria backtracked back into the room.

"Did she say babies?" Maria asked.

"She did" Steve said. "I'm sorry, babies?"

"Congratulations, you're having twins" The doctor smiled.

"Tw-twins?" Maria stuttered.

"Like two babies?" Steve asked.

"Yes, that's usually what twins means Mr. Hill" The doctor said.

Steve was going to correct her but didn't. He looked at Maria who was no awkwardly avoided Steve's gaze.

"So twins huh" Steve grinned boyishly.

"Congratulations" Doctor Connors said. "I'd like to see you again in 4 weeks Maria. Call and make an appointment". The doctor left the room.

Maria and Steve were still in complete and utter shock at the fact that there was not just one but_ two_ babies growing inside of her.

_We're having twins!_

_-Steve_

**No wonder she's so huge.**

**-Tony**

**She's never going to get that suit back on now!**

**-Natasha**

**Congrats buddy**

**-Clint**

**JALSJJAKSBSKAKAN MY THUMBS ARE TOO BIG FOR THIS CRAZY DEVICE. Many congratulations to you Captain.**

**-Thor**

**Check me off your OB/GYN list for sure. I'm not delivering your two children.**

**-Bruce**

**Now I'm going to have TWO kids running around my helli-carrier? I mean...congrats!**

**-Fury**

**Aw congratulations Steve! Do I still get to be a godmother?**

**-Pepper**

**TBC**

**One more chapter to go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter! Sorry it took so long. But I worked really hard on this chapter and I really like it a lot. But let me know what you guys think! Read and enjoy!**

**8 months, 2 weeks pregnant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters!**

Maria held her aching back as she walked down the hall that morning. Steve had already gotten up early with the rest of the Avengers. She decided to sleep in considering she didn't have anything else to do. Now she was walking into the main part of the base. She was really just looking for Steve but there around the table was every Avenger. She entered the room with a sigh seeing Stark was already laughing at her. She knew she didn't look great, but why'd she need to get all dressed up? She didn't need to take off her sweatpants. She watched her polite boyfriend stand up as she entered the room. He walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sunshine" He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Isn't it a little late to be morning?" Bruce asked.

He smirked at Maria and she gave him a glare in return.

"Hill" Fury walked over to the table.

"Sir" She said.

Maria rubbed her neck as the group went back to what they were doing before. Steve looked up and offered his chair to Maria. She accepted with a smile.

"Didn't you just get up from sitting down?" Stark commented.

"Why don't you try being pregnant with twins" Maria shot back.

"Touchy" Stark put his hands up in defense.

"Leave Maria alone Tony" Pepper reprimanded him.

Maria smirked at him as he sighed.

"So, have you two thought of any names?" Natasha asked, changing the subject.

Steve and Maria looked at each other.

"You know...we really haven't thought of any names" Maria said. "Hopefully it'll just come to us, spur of the moment".

Steve nodded as Maria talked. Maria started to talk again but Fury's booming voice interrupted them.

"Back to work, do something, anything. Look like you're doing something at least".

They all got up, leaving Maria alone in her chair. She honestly didn't feel like moving anymore. She looked at Pepper, sitting across from her. She typed furiously on her blackberry. A strand of her strawberry hair fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear. Maria stood up; she didn't feel like making conversation with Pepper right now. She went back to her room and took a shower.

Maria awoke in the middle of the night to a loud bang. Her eyes shot open and her hand flew to her right, grabbing Steve's shoulder. But she felt nothing, Steve was not in bed. Maria's feet hit the cold floor as she stepped out of bed. She grabbed the closet clothes. She pulled on the T shirt, over her enormous belly. She put the shorts on as she walked carefully. She could hear gun shots and loud noises as she got close to the main floor. It was hard for a pregnant woman like herself to be stealth. She reached the main base; she could see Steve and the rest of the Avengers doing what they did best. But they were having some trouble, she could hear other anonymous men scattered around the building and SHIELD agents going after them. Natasha caught Maria's eyes first. Natasha's eyes widened and she nudged Steve. Maria hated feeling like she couldn't do anything. She couldn't fight...she just felt useless. She wanted to help but she knew she couldn't. Steve looked at her. She recognized that look, fear. Fear that she would get injured. The rest of the Avengers followed Natasha and Steve and looked at Maria. Maria glared them wanting them to look away. What Maria knew would happen if they looked, happened. The man fidgeting with the computer, who looked to be on charge of the enemy, saw Maria. Maria cursed under her breath, knowing she, a very pregnant woman, would be the perfect target to distract the Avengers. The Avengers were starting towards the man as he headed in the direction of Maria.

"Ah!" The man stood up. They stealthily walked towards him as he reached for his pocket. He had motives, this man needed to get into their computer system. He needed something, a distraction, a hostage even. He walked to Maria and grabbed her.

"This looks like someone you don't want to lose" He pulled Maria out in the open.

"Don't you hurt her" Steve started walking towards him.

The man's knife went to Maria's neck, Maria swallowed. Men entered the room.

"Now, just let my men get what they need and we'll be out of your way" He started pulling Maria away. "No funny business. Or the girl gets it".

He moved the knife closer to her stomach, "Or maybe the baby will get it first".

Steve tried to step towards him in anger, Stark held him back. The man disappeared with Maria.

"We'll get her back buddy" Stark said, reassuringly.

Maria woke up in a strange room. She didn't remember much, except being tied to a chair. When she awoke she was still tied to the chair. She was in a dark room. Maria couldn't hear anything, it was all silent. She remembered being captured, she wondered of the Avengers had fought the men off. She tried to get out of the ropes, but failed. Suddenly a strange feeling came upon her.

"Oh no" She said. "No, no, no!"

She fidgeted in the chair, trying to get out. She cursed loudly.

Faintly she heard, "Maria!"

"I'm in here!" She yelled.

The voice got closer and next thing she knew Stark was in the room. He went for the ropes.

"Where's Steve?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know Maria" He replied.

"My water just broke" She stated simply.

"All of it?" Stark asked dumbly.

Maria started breathing heavily and frantically. She groaned in pain as a contraction hit her. Suddenly, Steve appeared in the room, along with Natasha and Clint.

"We've managed to fight them all off. Is Maria alright?" Natasha asked.

"Her water just broke" Stark said.

Steve's eyes widened, "Right now?"

He went to help Maria up. She was breathing loudly and worrying.

"Steve this can't be happening" Maria said. "We need to get to the hospital. I cannot have this baby here".

"So an I told you so is in order?" Steve grinned. But another contraction hit Maria and she squeezed his hand in pain.

"Ow, ow, _ow_" Steve grimaced in pain.

They managed to get her out of the dark and into a room with the rest of the Avengers.

"What is going on here?" Fury asked.

"My water just broke" Maria groaned in pain as the contractions came closer together. "Steve we need to get to a hospital _now_".

Maria cried out in pain.

Natasha looked at Clint, "This" She looked at Maria and then back at him. "Not going to happen".

"Never?" Clint asked softly.

Maria groaned in pain and squeezed Steve's hand tighter.

"Never" Natasha said simply.

"You're never going to make it to a hospital" Stark said.

Everyone looked at Bruce.

His eyes widened, "We're getting to a hospital. Even if Stark has to fly her there"

Stark started shaking his head.

"Stop sitting around talking about it then and get me to a damn hospital!" Maria yelled.

They managed to get her into the back seat of a car. Steve started to get into the driver's seat but Maria stopped him.

"No! I want Stark driving, Steve you drive like an old man".

Steve moved to the passenger seat and Stark got into the driver's seat with a chuckle. Natasha climbed in the back with Maria. Stark sped away and the others followed. Once they got to the nearest hospital they rushed her inside. They managed to carry her in. They got to the front desk and the guy was about to speak but Steve spoke frantically.

"My-my-my my" He pointed to Maria. "_Her_! Is having a baby"

"My her, good one buddy" Clint said and patted his back.

"Well if you could just fill out these papers we will-" The nurse started to say calmly.

Maria cried out in pain loudly.

"Now...she's having a baby _now_" Steve said.

"Somebody get this woman a wheelchair!" The nurse yelled.

"WHEELCHAIR NOW" Stark repeated the nurse.

"Sir" The nurse said.

"Sorry" Stark mumbled.

The placed Maria in the wheelchair and wheeled her into the delivery room. Steve followed closely behind.

"Our little guy's growing up" Stark said as they all walked to a waiting room.

They got Maria into a gown and onto the bed. Maria breathed heavily, that kind of "he he who" breathing. Two short breathes in and then out. Maria squeezed Steve's hand. One of the worst contractions yet hit her. She gripped Steve's hand and threw her head back.

"You suck, you suck" She yelled. "I want an epidural, now".

"I'm sorry Miss. Hill, it's far too late for that now" The doctor said.

Maria had been through a lot, but this was the most pain she had ever been in.

"Alright Maria, it's time to push" Her doctor said.

Maria groaned, "Birth is beautiful my ass". She cried out in pain as she pushed.

"This sucks, this sucks" Maria yelled as she was asked to push again.

"I see a head and a shoulder!" The doctor said.

"It's almost over" Steve said reassuringly, even though he assumed it was only beginning.

"Oh how the hell would you know?" Maria yelled. "I've only got half a baby out and there's still another one coming".

It startled Steve when Maria gave a loud yell. Suddenly crying started to fill the room.

"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled and handed baby number one off to the nurse.

Tears filled Maria's eyes.

"He's beautiful" Steve held her hand.

"We're not done yet mommy" The doctor said.

The moment was ruined when Maria threw her head back and cried out in pain as she pushed.

"Oh god, I hate you. I hate you!" Maria yelled loudly.

"Come on Maria push" Steve said. He regretted saying that.

Maria glared at him, "Oh would you like to try?"

She yelled in pain.

"I see a head and shoulders!" The doctor yelled.

"I don't think I've ever been in more pain" Maria groaned in pain.

"So no more kids?" Steve mumbled.

Maria cried out as the doctor told her to push again. The room filled with crying again.

"And you've got a daughter!" The nurse carried her away.

Maria threw her head back hoping for relief. Suddenly she felt more pain, she cried out again.

"What the hell is going on?" Maria yelled.

"Looks like this one was hiding behind the others" The doctor told her she needed to continue to push.

"Triplets" Steve's eyes lit up.

"Of fucking course" Maria said. She groaned in pain and gripped Steve's hand.

"Come on momma push!" The doctor yelled.

Maria gave it all she had and pushed. Finally they heard crying.

"Another girl!" The doctor said.

Maria sighed, "Am I done!"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes Miss. Hill, you are done. Congratulations".

Maria's head hit the pillow and she could finally put her aching legs down. Steve kissed her temple.

"You did a great job" He told her.

"Mmm, thank you" Maria said, apologetically knowing that she yelled at Steve quite a few times. "But, that hurt like hell".

Steve chuckled.

"Here you are mommy" Two nurses walked over. They handed the boy and one girl to Maria. "And here you are daddy" They handed the other girl to Steve.

"They are so beautiful" Maria said, he eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah they are" Steve agreed.

They beamed at their children.

"Have you two thought of any names?" A nurse asked them.

The Avengers all sat patiently in the waiting room. Pepper had arrived by that time. She left work to come her; Stark was surprised to see her. She hurried over her heals clicking loudly, strawberry hair flying. Stark stood up and she kissed him quickly.

"So _who's_ running my company right now?" He asked.

She ignored his comment, "How long have you guys been here?"

"A long time" Clint said.

Suddenly Steve appeared in the waiting room. He had on that trademark boyish grin.

"Well, I'm a dad"

"Oh congratulations!" Pepper exclaimed.

"You guys can come back" Steve said and they followed him back into the room. Maria was in the bed, her hair pushed back from sweat. Somehow they managed to have all three babies on Maria.

"Whoa! Where'd that one come from?" Stark asked.

"I thought you guys were having twins!" Pepper said.

"So did we" Maria said flatly.

"Triplets wow" Clint said.

"How was it?" Pepper asked, obviously really wanting an answer.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Maria asked.

"Lie please" Pepper said.

"It was wonderful, easy as pie" Maria said, with a fake smile.

"I'd like to hear the truth" Natasha said eyeing Clint.

Pepper quickly plugged her ears and made noises so she couldn't hear. She looked like a little kid.

"The worst pain I've ever been in" Maria said. "But I mean come on Natasha; I just pushed three human beings through my vagina. How do you think that's going to feel?"

Natasha nodded, "Sounds about right".

"Alright Pep" Stark nudged Pepper and she stopped.

Steve held his son. The Avengers and Pep all smiled at their coworkers and friends.

"Maria, I got to say you're the last person I would expect to see holding a baby...well babies" Bruce said.

They all laughed. There was a soft smile on Maria's face as she looked at her babies.

"It was a shock to me too" Maria said.

Stark ruined the touchy moment by saying, "And Steve was the last person I thought would knock you up".

Steve gave an unamused look to Stark while the others chuckled.

"I didn't know you had feelings Hill" Stark commented.

"She doesn't" Steve said.

He chuckled as she glared at him.

"So what are their names?" Clint asked eagerly.

Steve held his son, "This is Benjamin Steven".

They all smiled and then looked at Maria, holding her two daughters, "This is Bailey Rae and Bella Jo".

They all beamed.

"They are all so beautiful" Pepper said and everyone agreed.

Maria looked around the room. She smiled at the additions to her life. She looked at everyone in the room with her. Maria didn't have a family of her own, but this was all she needed. She looked at Steve with a smile and he gave one in return. It was almost perfect.

…_perfect_

**END.**

**And it's over! What'd you guys think? Yes there will be a sequel! I will get working on that ASAP. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
